gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Tai Kaliso
A boulder of a man, Tai Kaliso's hailing from Irohma Island muscular appearance stands in contrast to his quiet, meditative personality. Tai descends from a long line of men who viewed themselves not just as fighters but as warriors. This lineage molded Tai into a warrior-philosopher with a spiritual view of war that often causes odd glances from his squadmates. However, they like and respect him, even if they don't always understand him. Tai and Marcus have a long history of saving each other's lives during the Pendulum Wars. History ]] Early Life Tai was a Gear who was from the South Islands. Born in the Island of Irohma, he was like all South Islanders raised in their tribal traditions. Pendulum Wars Around four years before Emergence Day, Tai's home island was attacked by Union of Independent Republics . While the main tribal forces defended the village, Tai began stalking UIR squads and taking them out one by one. He later discovered that his village was destroyed by the UIR, and by fate he ran into a young Fenix who told him that the COG were going to win the war and they would rather have him on the winning sideGears of War:Hollow Issue 7. One year later, Tai was a member of the 26th Royal Tyran infantry, and took part in Operation Leveler. He'd fought in more urban areas of the battle and fought off four Indies and gave comfort to a dying Indie until his soul passed but used his body as a Meat Shield.Gears of War: The Quickening He was some of the few survivors from Aspho Fields. Locust-Human War Tai, along with all able-bodied men, was evacuated to Jacinto Plateau on Emergence Day. During the Evacuation of North Gate, Tai was Colonel Hoffman's personal APC driver. He and Hoffman were in APC-One. When Two-twenty-five and Two-twenty-six where taken out, Tai destroyed the remains of the vehicle to deny both the Locust and the Stranded the supplies. After Two-forty-five and APC-Three were hit, Tai and Hoffman took up positions in the Theater of the Muses to investigate a Locust ambush. However, their APC was booby trapped while they were away from it. Hoffman and Tai were pinned down, until Fenix arrived to save them. Operation: Hollow Storm Tai battles along side Marcus, Dominic Santiago, and Benjamin Carmine during the raid on Jacinto Med, as well during the Assault on Landown. Tai rode on Rig D14 during the battle for Landown, until his rig was destroyed by Tickers, killing his whole squad. Tai then joined up with Delta-One and fought beside them. However before he and Ben Carmine could tunnel into the Hollow, Tai left his Grindlift to assist Dizzy Wallin in the fight against Skorge, realizing that he is no match for him. Tai ordered Dizzy to leave and took on the Kantus himself, but lost the fight. Tai and many other gears were captured. Tai is then "processed" (being hung on hooks and whipped with a metal whip). Tai is later found imprisoned upon a Beast Barge, heavily scarred and brutally tortured, with bleeding gouges and deep slashs all over his body and back. Marcus, unaware of the mental toll the torture has taken on him, arms Tai with a Gnasher Shotgun and tells him to join the team. Tai hesitates (realizing his soul left his body) for only a moment before he aims the Shotgun at his own head. Marcus hears Tai slide the pump, and tries to stop him before he pulls the trigger, but is too late and Tai commits suicide. Marcus is horrified at the turn of events and Ben Carmine, who truly believes that Tai can survive everything, is shocked. His COG Tags are then collected by Marcus, and his body is left on the Barge. Personality and Traits Tai, along with his attitude, is calm and almost philosophical at moments. During battle he can reflect this calm and yet violent personality, as he says "I like the glow of Locust blood in this light". Just like any COG soldier should be, willing and able, strong and brave, ready to lead and fight. His suicide was not of own personal dissatisfaction with life, but rather because he was left a broken and hollow man. His soul had left his body long before during his torture by his Locust captors, his body was merely following when it got the opportunity. Notable Quotes Behind the Scenes Tai Kaliso is based off the New Zealand Maori. References Category:Characters Category:Gear Soldier Category:Pendulum Wars veterans Category:South Islanders Category:Males